the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chao Village/The Journey Begins
(After the house crash-landed, Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff got up, recovering from the crash. Noticing something blocking the window, they decided to see what’s going on) Clara: I wonder what happened? (Rockruff suddenly groaned, but to Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip's calm surprise, his groans sounded like a human's not a puppy's) Rockruff: (Groaning) That really hurt. (Then, he, along with Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip, got surprised that he talked for some reason) Rockruff: (Surprised) I just talked! Louise: But why? Fritz: And how? Phillip: Well, there's only one way to find out. Clara: It's seeing where we are. (Then they walked out the room and towards the front door, carefully avoiding a lot of debris on the floor. At the front door, Clara opened it slowly and to their surprise, they walked slowly in amazement to find themselves in a strange colorful village with lots of houses and four colored brick roads, one red, one blue, one green, and one yellow. They looked around some more until Clara broke the silence) Clara: Guys, I have a feeling we’re not in Kansas anymore. Rockruff: Looks like it. Louise: My sentiments exactly. (Fritz and Phillip nodded in agreement as they continued to look around in amazement. In the bushes, tiny figures watched them in curiosity) Fritz: We must be over the rainbow. Clara: I was thinking that, too, Fritz. Phillip: Without a doubt. Rockruff: Maybe that's why I can talk. Probably because this world lets normal animals and creatures like me talk. Clara: Must be, Rockruff. (They suddenly noticed two huge bubbles, one blue and one red, floating towards them slowly. They backed off a little, and saw to their surprise, the bubbles vanishing to reveal two beautiful young women. One has cyan eyes, bleach blonde elbow-length hair with a peek-a-boo bang over her right eye, and wearing a silver crown on her head with red and blue jewels, gold dangly star-shaped earrings, a mint blue long-sleeved dress with white rims, and a yellow stone over a silver star-shaped brooch. She is Rosalina. The second has dark blue eyes, long brown hip-length hair, and wearing a pair of pearl earrings, a red sleeveless haltertop dress, and red high-heeled slippers. She is Pauline. The kids and Rockruff became surprised upon seeing them) Clara: (Narrowing her eyes at Fritz, Louise, Phillip and Rockruff) Now I know we’re not in Kansas. (Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff nodded in agreement. Pauline and Rosalina came up to them with gentle smiles and spoke up to them) Rosalina: Are you good witches and a wizard, or bad witches and a wizard? (Confused at first, the kids realized they’re talking to them) Louise: Oh, you mean us? (Rosalina and Pauline nodded) Louise: Actually, we’re not witches or a wizard. Clara: My name is Clara Stahlbaum. And she’s my sister, Louise. And these boys are my brother and boyfriend, Fritz and Phillip Hoffman respectively, and we’re from Kansas. Pauline: So, we see. (She and Rosalina noticed Rockruff wagging his tail happily at them) Rockruff: Hi there. Rosalina: And this little one is…? Rockruff: My name is Rockruff. I'm the Stahlbaum children's pet puppy Pokemon. Clara: And he’s very cute. Rockruff: (Nods in agreement) Very cute. Pauline: (Giggles) I can tell. Anyway, the Chaos called me and my sister here because they saw you five drop a house on Princess Shroob the Wicked Witch of the East. Rosalina: And there’s the house, and here you five are, and there’s the feet and arm of what’s left of Shroob herself. (She points her wand at a pair of feet and an arm sticking out from under the house. The feet are wearing a pair of red slippers with red sparkling gems all over, the arm has a sparkling orange yellow gem bracelet, and laying next to them are a blue newsboy hat covered in sparkling blue gems and a diamond object that resembles a badge. Surprised, Rockruff and the kids realized that the house killed her when it crashed) Fritz: Are we murderers by accident? Pauline: Thankfully, no. Rockruff: We're sorry. We didn't.... Rosalina: You don't need to apologize. The Chaos are happy for it. And they wonder if you’re good witches and a wizard, or bad witches and a wizard, which is why I asked you that before. Clara: Well, no on those. Louise: We don’t have magic. Fritz: And besides, witches are normally old and ugly! (They heard giggling suddenly) Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff: What’s that? Rosalina: The Chaos. They are laughing because my sister here and I are good witches. Pauline: That’s right. My name is Pauline the Good Witch of the South. Rosalina: And I’m Rosalina the Good Witch of the North. (Realizing from the two good witches’ explanation, Rockruff and the kids spoke up apologetically) Fritz: Oh, I'm sorry. Phillip: We had no idea you were witches. Louise: Let alone good ones. Clara: Especially beautiful ones. Rockruff: With magic bubbles carrying them. Pauline: Normally, bad witches are ugly. Rosalina: And there are some good ugly witches and bad beautiful witches as well. Clara: And about that witch the house killed? Pauline: (Gladly answering) The Chaos are now, like Rosalina said, happy and grateful to you five because you freed them from Shroob’s rule. Rosalina: That's right. Phillip: What are Chaos…? Pauline: Little creatures. Rosalina: And they're adorable like Rockruff here. (The Chaos giggled again) Fritz: So that's what they are? Rosalina: Exactly. This is Chao Village in the Land of Oz. Pauline: And you five are the Chao’s National Heroes. (Rosalina and Pauline then turned to the bushes and beckoned gently) Rosalina: It’s alright, little ones. Pauline: You can all come out and thank them. (Then they began singing as the Chaos, who are little light blue creatures with yellow markings, teardrop-shaped heads, blue eyes, a yellow floating ball on top of the heads, and small pink angel-like wings, came out slowly and happily) Rosalina: Come out, come out Wherever you are And meet the young children Who fell from a star (Pauline and Rosalina then escorted Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff to the stand to make their announcement as the Chaos gathered) Pauline: They fell from the sky They fell very far And Kansas they say Is the name of the star Chaos: Kansas they say Is the name of the star Rosalina: They bring you good news Or haven’t you heard? Pauline: When they fell out of Kansas A miracle occurred (Once at the stand, Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff began their explanation through song) Rockruff: It really was no miracle What happened was just this Fritz: The wind began to switch Louise: The house to pitch Phillip: And suddenly the hinges Started to unhitch Clara: Just then, the witch To satisfy an itch Rockruff and kids: Went flying on her broomstick Thumbing for a hitch Chao 1: And oh, what happened Then was rich Chaos: The house began to pitch The kitchen took a slitch It landed on the Wicked Witch In the middle of a ditch Which was not a healthy situation For the Wicked Witch (They began dancing in celebration as a horse-drawn carriage approached the kids and Rockruff) Chaos: The house began to pitch The kitchen took a slitch It landed on the Wicked Witch In the middle of a ditch Which was not a healthy situation For the Wicked Witch (Clara, picking up Rockruff, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip turned to Pauline and Rosalina for support on the carriage, and they nodded at them to board. Getting happy, the kids and Rockruff boarded the carriage) Chaos: Who began to twitch And was reduced To just a stitch Of what was once The Wicked Witch (After boarding, the kids and Rockruff were cheered on by the Chaos. Then Chaos 2 and 3 approached them, with Chao 3 giving Clara a bouquet of flowers) Chao 2: We thank you very sweetly For doing this so neatly Chao 3: You’ve killed her so completely That we thank you very sweetly Pauline: Let the joyous news be spread Rosalina: The wicked old witch at last is dead (The Chaos cheered again and the carriage is then driven to Chao Hall as the Chaos sang) Chaos: Ding-Dong the witch is dead Which old witch? The Wicked Witch Ding-dong the Wicked Witch is dead Wake up, you sleepyhead Rub your eyes Get out of bed Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead She’s gone where the goblins go below Below, below, yo-ho Let’s open up and sing And ring the bells out Ding-dong, the merry-oh Sing it high Sing it low Let them know The Wicked Witch is dead (Arriving at Chao Hall, a robotic-like Chao named Omochao approached with some Chaos by him and Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff disembarked from the carriage and walked up to them) Omochao: As mayor of the Chao City In the county of the land of Oz I welcome you most regally Chao 4: But we’ve got to verify it legally To see Omochao: To see Chao 4: If she Omochao: If she Chao 4: Is morally, ethically Chao 5: Spiritually, physically Chao 6: Positively, absolutely Omochao and Chaos: Undeniably and reliably dead (The Chao Coroner then approached with a scroll) Chao Coroner: As coroner, I must confer I thoroughly examined her And she’s not only merely dead She’s really most sincerely dead (Happy to hear this, Omochao and the Chaos made their happy announcement) Omochao: Then this is the day of independence For all the Chaos and their descendants Chao 4: If any Omochao: Yes, let the joyous news be spread The wicked old witch at last is dead (The Chaos cheered and then sang and danced) Chaos: Ding-Dong the witch is dead Which old witch? The Wicked Witch Ding-dong the Wicked Witch is dead Wake up, you sleepyhead Rub your eyes Get out of bed Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead She’s gone where the goblins go below Below, below, yo-ho Let’s open up and sing And ring the bells out Ding-dong, the merry-oh Sing it high Sing it low Let them know The Wicked Witch is dead (After dancing a bit, they then stopped and cleared the way for three female Chaos ballet dancing and bowing to Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff) Three female Chaos: We represent the Lullaby League The Lullaby League The Lullaby League And in the name of the Lullaby League We wish to welcome you to Chao Village (They backed away after their performance to let three male Chaos present a big lollipop to Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff) Three male Chaos: We represent the Lollipop Guild The Lollipop Guild The Lollipop Guild And in the name of the Lollipop Guild We wish to welcome you to Chao Village (The Chaos then cheered again) Toads: We welcome you to Chao Village Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la (Omochao turned to the kids and Rockruff and made a proud announcement for them) Omochao: From now on, you’ll be history Chao 4: You’ll be his Chao 5: You’ll be his Chao 6: You’ll be history Chaos: And we will glorify your names Omochao: You’ll be busts Chao 4: Be busts Chao 5: Be busts Chaos: In the Hall of Fame (Happy to hear that they’ll build a bust of each of them, Clara, with Rockruff in her arms, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip returned to Rosalina and Pauline at the stand as the Chaos sang and danced) Chaos: Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Tra, la, la, la, la, la, la (Suddenly, a green flame explosion emerged from the ground, and out came two evil-looking women and a strange evil-looking male Beanbean creature, making the Chaos stop singing and dancing upon noticing, panic, and lay on the ground for protection, and Clara to drop the flower bouquet and lollipop. Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff got concerned as the two women and the Beanbean creature noticed them and then looked over at Shroob’s body. The first woman is quite tall, appearing to be about twice the height of the Mario Brothers, with green skin, like most members of the Beanish species, large, pink eyes, an elongated head with a large mouth and jagged teeth, an India-style bead on her forehead, large purple horn-like objects on top of her head, and wearing a large, purple, long-sleeved robe with a pink sleeveless undergarment and yellow sleeve rims, with the sleeves of her cloak revealing to be very large and roughly frayed on the edges and are somewhat reminiscent of bat wings. She is Cackletta. The other woman has fair skin, short pink cotton candy-like hair, pink eyebrows, brown eyes, and wearing pink lipstick, a pink short-sleeved dress with gold yellow and pink ruffles, and pink high heeled shoes. She is Sugar Plum, Cackletta’s beauty-vain and magic greed-oriented partner. And the Beanbean creature with them has green skin, a bald head with a tuft of black hair, swirly blue eyes, and wearing black glasses, a red long-sleeved shirt, black pants, a red cape with a dark gray interior and gold lining, and dark green boots. He is Fawful, Cackletta’s henchman. Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff got confused suddenly and whispered to Rosalina and Pauline) Clara: (Whispering) I thought you said she was dead. Rockruff: (Whispering) Who is she? Fritz: (Whispering) And who’s that other woman? Phillip: (Whispering) And what’s that creature with them? Louise: (Whispering) Do they have anything to do with this? Pauline: (Whispering) To answer your questions, Princess Shroob the Wicked Witch of the East is dead. But that’s her sister, Cackletta the Wicked Witch of the West. Rosalina: (Whispering) And that other woman with her is her partner, Sugar Plum. And that Beanbean creature with them is Cackletta’s henchman named Fawful. In fact, those three are worse than Shroob is. (Angered at Shroob’s dead body, Cackletta, with Fawful next to her, and Sugar Plum approached Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, Rockruff, Pauline, and Rosalina in anger) Cackletta: Who killed my sister? Sugar Plum: Yes, who killed Princess Shroob the Wicked Witch of the East? (Cackletta points at Rockruff and the kids accusingly) Cackletta: Was it you four and that cur? Fawful: If it is.... WE HAVE FURY!!!! (Realizing they were spoken to, Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff spoke up in defense and anger) Fritz: Well, yeah. We killed her! Louise: Even though it was an accident, she deserved it! Phillip: That’s right! Clara and Rockruff: What's it to you? Cackletta: Well, little pretties, my partner and I can cause accidents, too! Sugar Plum: Oui. You are finished! Fawful: So prepare yourselves! (Suddenly, Rosalina and Pauline intervened) Pauline: Are you forgetting the Ruby Slippers? Rosalina: As well as the Topaz Bracelet, Sapphire Hat, and Diamond Badge? (Realizing, Cackletta, Sugar Plum, and even Fawful smirked evilly) Cackletta: Oh, yes. I forgot. Sugar Plum: Let’s get them. (They turned back to Shroob’s body to retrieve the items when they saw, to their shock, that they vanished, courtesy of Rosalina’s wand combined with Pauline’s magic) Sugar Plum: They’re gone! Cackletta: The Ruby Slippers, Topaz Bracelet, Sapphire Hat, and Diamond Badge! Where are they? Fawful: Give them back or we’ll…! Pauline: Or you’ll what? (Rosalina and Pauline then casted their wand and magic again and this time, the Ruby Slippers, the Topaz Bracelet, the Sapphire Hat, and the Diamond Badge magically appeared on Clara's feet, replacing her black shoes, Louise’s right wrist, Fritz's head, and on Phillip's right side of his shirt respectively, much to their surprise) Rosalina: There they are and there they’ll stay. (Rockruff and the kids got confused on why they received them) Clara: We don’t understand. Rockruff: Why? Pauline: They’re gifts. Shroob, Cackletta, and Sugar Plum stole them for themselves upon their creation. Rosalina: (Agreeing) And seeing how you defeated Shroob, you deserve them, to protect you from their wrath. Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff: (Confused) What? Cackletta: Give them back right now! Fawful: They are of no use to you! Sugar Plum: Now give them back at once! (Sugar Plum went to grab the Topaz Bracelet and the Ruby Slippers from Louise and Clara, but two magical force fields knocked her back, much to her, Cackletta, and Fawful’s shock) Fawful: You finkrats! (Fawful then tried to snatch the Sapphire Hat and Diamond Badge from Fritz and Phillip, but the same thing that happened to Sugar Plum happened to him too) Phillip: Uh, technically, it's "Ratfink," not "Finkrat." (Recovering, Sugar Plum got angry while a glaring Fawful got up with her) Sugar Plum: Why you…! Rosalina: It’s no use. The items won’t let you take them from their owners. Louise: So that means we’re keeping them? (Rosalina and Pauline then turned to Clara, with Rockruff in her arms still, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip) Rosalina: Yes. Keep a hold of them for protection. Pauline: For they’re extremely powerful. And you wouldn’t want them to fall into the wrong hands, right? (Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff understood) Rockruff and kids: Okay. (Cackletta, Sugar Plum, and Fawful snapped at Pauline and Rosalina) Cackletta: Stay out of this, Rosalina and Pauline! Sugar Plum: Or we’ll fix you up good! Fawful: And send you to Kingdom Come, the land of no escape! Rosalina: Heh. Rubbish, you have no power here anymore. Pauline: Now begone, before somebody drops a house on you three! (Looking at the sky in angry shock at first, Cackletta, Sugar Plum, and Fawful glared daggers at Rosalina and Pauline) Sugar Plum: Very well. Cackletta: We’ll just bide our time for now. Fawful: You make yourselves lucky in consideration. (The two evil witches and henchman then turned to Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff in anger) Cackletta: And as for all five of you, it’s true I can’t attend to you here and now as Sugar Plum and I hoped. Sugar Plum: But just try to stay out of our way. Fawful: Just try. Cackletta, Sugar Plum, and Fawful: We’ll get you, our pretties. And your little dog, too! (They cackled evilly and they disappeared in green flames and when the flames cleared, they were gone. The Chaos then got up slowly) Pauline: Well, they’re gone obviously. Rosalina: And what a smell of sulfur. (The two then turned to the kids and Rockruff) Rosalina: We’re afraid you five made a bad enemy to Cackletta and Sugar Plum. Pauline: The sooner you’ll get out of Oz all together, the safer you’ll sleep. Clara: Well, we’d give anything to get out of Oz altogether. Louise: Yeah. Rockruff: Indeed. Clara: And where’s my shoes? Pauline: They’re in your bag. (Clara puts Rockruff down and she checked her backpack to find the black shoes safely tucked away in there) Rockruff: Well, I’ll be darned. (Then Clara closed up her backpack and puts it back on her back) Phillip: Anyway, which way should we get back to Kansas? Fritz: Is there a bus stop nearby? Rosalina: I'm afraid not. Pauline: And besides, Oz is surrounded by a perilous desert no one could get through. (Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff got disappointed) Rockruff: That’s a bummer. Clara, Fritz, Louise, and Phillip: Yeah. Pauline: However, there is one person who could help you get home. Rosalina: And he is called the Wizard of Oz. Clara and Phillip: The Wizard of Oz? Rockruff: Who is he? Fritz and Louise: Is he good or wicked? Rosalina: He is good, but very mysterious. Pauline: He lives in Emerald City and it’s far away from here. Rosalina: Do you have any broomsticks to fly there? Fritz: Nope. Louise: And besides, we need the exercise to walk there anyway. Clara: I’m good with that. Rockruff and Phillip: (Nods in agreement) Agreed. Pauline: Then, the Chaos will see you off safely at the edge of Chao Village. Rosalina: And remember, never lose the Ruby Slippers, Topaz Bracelet, Sapphire Hat, or Diamond Badge at all times, or you’ll be at the mercy of Cackletta and Sugar Plum. Pauline: And for extra protection, Rosalina and I will give you a special kiss on the forehead. (They both kissed the kids and Rockruff on their foreheads, giving them extra protection) Clara: So how do we get to Emerald City? Pauline: It’s easy. All you have to do is follow the Yellow Brick Road. Rosalina: That’s right. (Noticing the start of the Yellow Brick Road, Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff walked over to it) Louise: But what if we reach a forked road? Rosalina: There are thankfully signs pointing the way to Emerald City at forked roads. Pauline: So no worries. Just follow it and you’ll be there in no time. Rosalina and Pauline: And remember, you can overcome impossible things with wisdom, love, courage, and intelligence. (Rockruff and the kids nods) Rockruff and kids: Okay. Rosalina and Pauline: Goodbye. (They vanished in their bubbles and they flew away as the Chaos waved goodbye) Chaos: Goodbye! (Rockruff and the kids shrugged) Clara: I guess in this world, people come and go so quickly. Rockruff: Obviously. (The kids and Rockruff noticed the start of the Yellow Brick Road they’re standing on and began to walk on it slowly step-by-step) Rockruff and kids: Follow the Yellow Brick Road? (They looked at the Chaos) Rockruff and kids: Follow the Yellow Brick Road? (The Chaos nodded) Omochao: Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Chao 4: Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Chao 11: Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Chao 12: Follow the Yellow Brick Road. (Then the Chaos began singing as they see off Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff as they walked merrily out of Chao Village following the Yellow Brick Road) Chaos: Follow the Yellow Brick Road Follow the Yellow Brick Road Follow, follow, follow, follow Follow the Yellow Brick Road Follow the Yellow Brick Follow the Yellow Brick Follow the Yellow Brick Road You’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz You’ll find he is a whiz of a wiz If ever a wiz there was If ever, oh ever, a wiz there was The Wizard of Oz is one Because, because, because, because Because, because Because of the wonderful things He does You’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (Then the Chaos and Rockruff and the kids bidded goodbye to each other and after that, Clara, Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff began to walk down the Yellow Brick Road to Emerald City in hopes to get back home to Kansas) Coming up: At Sugar Plum’s tower, two mysterious witchling girls named Peach and Daisy hope to get their mother’s permission to see the mysterious lights that glow in the sky on the night of her birthday every year at Emerald City. At the same time, two male plumbers named Mario and Luigi, who dream of becoming a mechanic on flying things and official plumbers, are hired by Emerald City’s King Charming and Queen Cinderella to find their lost princess daughters, who were taken mysteriously as babies. Also, Clara becomes mixed with amazement with the land of Oz and homesickness for Kansas, much to Fritz, Louise, Phillip, and Rockruff’s concern. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies